1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of electro-optic devices such as liquid crystal light valve and electric apparatus having the electro-optic device such as liquid crystal projectors.
2. Related art
An electro-optic device of this type is configured in such a manner that an electro-optic panel such as a liquid crystal panel is mounted or stored in a mounting case and is used as a light valve for a liquid crystal projector, for example. For example, in JP-A-2005-134567, a reflective liquid crystal panel is fixed from an opposite side of an incident surface where a light source light enters using a holding member formed integrally with a heat radiating member.
However, in JP-A-2005-134567, there is a technological problem that color shading occurs in an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel due to a stress generated in the holding member and transmitted to the liquid crystal panel, whereby the quality of the displayed image is lowered. For example, when the electro-optic device of this type is mounted to an electronic apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector, the holding member may be mounted to a wall surface or the like of the electronic apparatus with a bolt or the like. When tightening with the bolt, a distortion corresponding to the tightening force is generated in the holding member, a stress is generated. When heat exceeding the heat radiating performance of the heat radiating member is generated, a stress is generated also by the deformation of the holding member (that is, thermal expansion). When the stress as described above is transmitted to the liquid crystal panel, a gap between substrates of the liquid crystal panel is varied, thereby occurring color shading in the displayed image.